


Horizon

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Don’t copy to another site, Drabble, Ends of the earth type journey, Gen, I want a bat I’ll make her a girl I guess, Lore - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, atmospheric maybe, im realizing all the characters are male whoops, no beta we die like men, qhoops it’s almost midnight again, tune Of song inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: Non-sensical Drabble.Guess I’ll name him Horizon. Why not.





	Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno I’m a huge fan of lore and I wanted to try to Drabble with some creatures I may draw.
> 
> These are not deities, though they are effectively immortal - can only be killed, not die from disease.
> 
> I have the song “Hills to climb” by Tim Myers stuck in my head.

    He trudges forward, despite the sting of cold, squinting his eyes shut. He sees it, beyond the hills.

    The horizon.

    And the sun rises again.

* * *

    “This way,” the black cat, somehow as large as he is, says. He’s walking at a quick canter, and dawn stalls in his footsteps. Time is moving forward but the earth has stopped. It must have.

    Dawn doesn’t last this long.

    At the top of the rise, the cat stops, swishing his tail once. Beneath the faint rose sky, his fur looks soft and faded, and his green eyes lean towards gold.

   He knows, with absolute certainty, that this must be Hill.

    “See below?” Hill gestures with his long tail. He looks to see the dips and rises, all soft and full of grass that ripples in the early morning breeze. From here, at a small height, it looks like Hill’s short fur.

    “You cannot reach where you wish with a straight easy path. It is a long journey.”

    Hill turns great green-golden eyes to him. His paws feel shaky.

   Hill gives a slow, warm blink, purring, “But it is one that you _can_ make, rrest assurred.”

    He leaves with a sense as though he’s been blessed in some way with those parting words.

* * *

    He chances to look back and Hill is gone.

* * *

    “Not much further now!” Novi cries, long black wings flapping rapidly. He met the bat along his way and she eagerly took to him and his journey. He didn’t mind.

    Tundra lays beneath them, and his claws slid awkwardly across it, with sharp clicks. But he is able to push away the discomfort and keep his eyes forward.

    And beyond.

    The horizon looms closer.

* * *

   Snow wraps around them, freezing. The world is oddly hushed with its cold weight.

    One of the snowdrifts moves.

    And then, there are star-bugs.

   But they - both snowdrift and star-bugs - are nothing more than a _very_ large dog, with thick white fur. Novi gives a sharp cry, landing on him and hiding in his grey fur.

   Or, trying to anyways.

    But he _knows_ this is another one of Them. The Constraints. The Placeholders. Guardians of the world.

    And Lïghts gives a lolling smile, one far younger than a dog his presumed age should give. It’s playful and wise.

    His voice isn’t as windy-smooth as Hill’s, but it is snow-deep and quiet. Gentle.

    Lïghts points his black nose straight up skyward, softly grumbling, “Forward more. And forward still. Because the sun is rising with you.”

    And sunrise is breaking out over an arctic horizon, purple and orange and red.

    There is brilliant sunlight.

    And he removes a paw as Novi does her wing, and they see that Lïghts is gone.

    Though the wind is howling.

* * *

 

     He is shoved deep into snow, teeth flashing close to his jugular. Novi lies in the snow somewhere, a tear in her wing.

    Red is spattered around them.

    “Give it up, ægthrya,” a hefty black paw nearly the size of his head pushes him down. But still he struggles to fight, to breathe.

    Novi needs help.

    “N. .ov. i-“

    “So you can speak.” The paw lifts a little. 

    Still, he struggles. He doesn’t care if this is Sølatice, the night. His friend is hurt and needs help. He will fight one of Them if he must.

    Suddenly, all the pressure is gone. He rushes to Novi and finds her mostly okay despite the tear. His own ear throbs, and the gash across his thigh burns hotly.

    Sølatice, standing with his head low in wolfish fashion, nods. His eyes are frosted orange lights, and his pelt, such a rich black, stands out like a hole against the star-shimmered night sky.

    “Find it.”

* * *

    He loses feeling in his leg four days later, as infection takes hold.

   He wakes up with Novi pulling at his jowl, feeling completely better except for weakness.

    He shakily drags himself on.

* * *

    “Did- did we find it?”  

     Daylight burns around them and they are warm. His grey fur is soft, almost white-washed in the illumination, as is her own.

    “Yes, we found it, Novi.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lïghts - Fluffy white furred dog with firefly like creatures in its fur, lives at sunset and sunrise; male
> 
> Hill - large black cat with green eyes, lives at dawn and twilight; male
> 
> Sølatice - Black wolf like creature with frosted eyes, lives at night; male
> 
> Novi - Black bat, with a frosted looking trim of fur fluff around the neck; female
> 
> Unnamed/undetermined protagonist - some sort of canid, unspecified details except male


End file.
